dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BIGBANG
Archivo:35eg.jpg ¿Big Bang? *'Nombre:' Big Bang (빅뱅) *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 chicos *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial:' Amarillo,Negro y Plomo *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''V.I.P **'¿Por que VIPS?: Viene de Very Important Person. Usan bandanas y sus lightsticks llevan una corona. *'''Agencia: YG Entertainment Carrera thumb|296pxDebut 2006 : FORMACIÓN Y DEBUT Si bien antes del debut de Big Bang, cada uno de los miembros tuvo algún grado de popularidad en la industria del entretenimiento, ganaron mayor popularidad a partir de un documental de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano del 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de se un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut Hicieron su debut el 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la Familia YG El primer single del grupo, " Bigbang ", fue lanzado, contenía las canciones "We Belong Together", "Nunmulppunin Babo", y "This Love", El segundo single, Big Bang is V.I.P Su tercer single B I G B A N G 0 3 fue lanzado en noviembre que siguió el éxito de los singles previos, Más tarde, ese mismo año, se creó el fanclub oficial de la banda, V.I.P. Y a finales de diciembre de 2006, Big Bang realizo su primer concierto, The Real. Integrantes 'G-Dragon ' thumb|left|330px Nombre artístico: '''G-Dragon (G-드래곤) '''Nombre real: '''Kwon Ji Yong (권지용) '''Posición: '''Líder, vocalista y rapero '''Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Agosto-1988 Altura: 177cm Peso: 54 kg Tipo de sangre: A Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor '''Debut: DaeHanMinGook Hip Hop Flex (2001) Especialidades: '''Bailar, beat boxing, componer, cantar, el Chino y el Inglés. '''Hobbies: '''Dibujar y escuchar música. '''Le gusta:''' La moda, cocinar, los perros, los coches, los libros (poemas, mangas y revistas), ver dibujos. 'Curiosidades: '''Ademas de ser cantante es tambien compositor y productor. GD compuso Lies, Last Farewell y Haru Haru. Es un icono joven de la moda por su buen estilo. A los 7años pertenecio al grupo 'Litle Roora' entrenandose en la YG Family junto con Taeyang. Desde los 12 años ya tenia una gran base de fans aun si haber debutado por haber debutado. . 'TaeYang ' thumb|left|330px '''Nombre artístico: 'TaeYang (태양) '''Nicknames: YB Taekwon (YB 태권), SOL Nombre real: Dong Young Bae (동영배) Posición: Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: '''18-Mayo-1988 '''Altura: 176cm Peso: 56 kg Tipo de sangre: AB Familia: Padres y un hermano mayor. Debut: 'YG Family 2nd Album (2002) '''Hobbies: '''Jardinería,escuchar música, ver TV. '''Especialidades: '''Rapear, bailar, beat boxing, cantar y los idiomas (Chino y Japonés). '''Le gusta: ', el verano, la ropa, los videojuegos y el manga. 'Cantantes que admira: '''Justin, Omarion y Usher. 'T.O.P ''' thumb|left|330px '''Nombre artístico: T.O.P Nombre real: '''Choi Seung Hyun (최승현) '''Nicknames: '''Tempo, Tabi. '''Posición: '''Rapero, beat boxer y compositor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''04-Noviembre-1987 '''Altura: '''181cm '''Peso: '''65kg '''Tipo de sangre: B Especialidades: 'Rap, beat box, componer. '''Hobbies: '''Leer y la natación. '''Le gusta: '''Las actuaciones de teatro, los musicales y el diseño de moda. '''Cantantes que admira: '''Usher, Omarion, Jay-Z y B2K. 'DaeSung thumb|left|330px Nombre artístico: Daesung (대성) Nombre real: Kang Dae Sung (강대성) Nickname: D-LITE Posición:'' ''Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: 26-Abril-1989. Altura: 178cm Peso: 62 kg Especialidad: Cantar Le gusta: El rap, beat box, Doraemon Cantantes que admira: Usher, Omarion, Ne-Yo y Wheesung. 'SeungRi' thumb|left|330px Nombre artístico: '''Seung Ri (승리) '''Nombre real: Lee Seung Hyun (이승현) Nicknames: V.I , Victory Posición: '''Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Diciembre-1990 Altura: 176cm Peso: 57 kg Familia: Padres y una hermana pequeña. Especialidades: '''Cantar, bailar y las coreografías. '''Personalidad: '''Bromista, Carismático. '''Le gusta: Los idiomas extranjeros. Cantantes que admira: Justin Timberlake y Omarion. Ilhan 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' Repackage 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'OST' Videografía thumb|left|294px|Always - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Baby Baby - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Dirty Cash - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|La La La - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|We Belong Together - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Nunmul Punin Pabo - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|How Gee - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Number 1 - Big Bang thumb|left|294px| A Fool's Only Tears - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Forever with you - Big Bangthumb|left|294px|GARAGARAGO!! - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Lies - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Haru Haru - Big Bangthumb|left|294px|Tell Me Goodbye - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Big Bang (빅뱅) Tonight ♥thumb|right|294px|Beautiful Hangover - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|Let Me Hear Your Voice - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Love Song - Big Bang Galeria de Fotos 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg|BIG BANG 20081115211703578.jpg|BIG BANG 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg|BIG BANG 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg|BIG BANG 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg|LOLLIPOP (Part2) 44524_134155253296219_128936997151378_168131_8006093_n.jpg|BIG BANG 47777_134107109967700_128936997151378_167902_6268027_n.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang_20080826_seoulbeats.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179880_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179927_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 40966_134172933294451_128936997151378_168229_5362964_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107206634357_128936997151378_167915_6732427_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107213301023_128936997151378_167917_1752308_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45750_134154536629624_128936997151378_168129_757597_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45697_134106603301084_128936997151378_167900_6042618_n.jpg|BIG BANG tumblrl93xz34ect1qbq2vo.jpg|BIG BANG bbh.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang00324.jpg|BIG BANG ñ,´ñ.PNG|BIG BANG 27711_1476138509869_1425924524_31329210_4834388_n.jpg BIG BANG CUTENESS.JPG big bang cute.jpg BIG BANG NI FALL.jpg B'I'G_B'A'N'G.jpg bang.jpg cute_big_bang.jpg B i g - B a n g.jpg Big Bang _ bang!.jpg Big bang telephone.jpg BIG.BANG.jpg BIG'BANG.jpg Gran explosion.jpg bigbang_100923.jpg c0084637_49d9a84aac16c.jpg big_bang_fila_new_1.jpg|Para Fila big_bang_fila_new_3.jpg|Para Fila bbv.jpg big_bang_lotte_dutty_cover.jpg big_bang_lotte_duty_3.jpg hgj.PNG 4ac35ef78fd5907e_bigbang_elle_1_preview.jpg jgk.PNG hjg.PNG a839b066af080988_04.jpg|G-Dragon & T.O.P para High High Album tumblrlfbior2xwq1qdivfp.gif 0ef9620a20747abe_6.jpg 60131_1176122338692_1697121342_333106_7714648_n.jpg|g-dragon big bangjjj.jpg big bangaaa.jpg 9c27684f7a713094_bigbang_w_april2011_preview.jpg 20110321_bigbanggq2.jpg seungvert.jpg 2cp7yit.jpg gqbb.jpg 13007047111300703952gq4.jpg gqbb4.jpg gqbb1.jpg BB_WKoreascans-01.jpg gqbb2.jpg TODAE_WKoreascans-01.jpg TOPRI_WKoreascans-01.jpg 436.PNG 553.PNG 20110223_bigbang.jpg 55556.PNG 55552.PNG ebb985ebb185.jpg 555.PNG 555556.PNG 130442335302wallpaper10.jpg Big-bang-new-image-5.jpg 20110406_bigbang1.jpg Eb38685937a00f90_17.jpg Big-bang-new-album-2-tea.jpg lotte-4.gif lotte-2.gif bigbang1.gif bigbang2.gif bigbang02dq6.jpg 5307a135.jpg 5843280148_79bd5e71a8_z.jpg 1208489634bigbang12my7.jpg top_mnet2008.jpg 50c2ef0b.jpg|Big Bang pra NIKON 'Enlaces' Web Oficial - Big Bang*Web Oficial Big Bang Japón **Facebook Oficial de Big Bang Twitter **Twitter Oficial | Taeyang | Me2day ***DaeSung ***G-Dragon Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:YG Entertainment